Comienzo del final
by GabieeAlvarz
Summary: Rose se da cuenta de que lleva 6 años enamorada de Scorpius, sera capaz de luchar por eso que siente. : xx
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 ¿Comienzo de una nueva historia?

Me encuentro de nuevo en la biblioteca pensando en Scorpius, todavía no entiendo como me fije en el, nunca olvidare las palabras de mi padre al entrar a Hogwarts, se suponía que debía superarlo en todo, evitar a toda costa ser su amiga pero aquí estoy enamorada del mejor amigo de mi primo Albus, siempre dire que fue culpa de Albus haberme fijado en Scorpius, de no haber sido porque los 2 quedaron en Slytherin y se hicieron mejores amigos nada de esto estuviera pasando, dicen que Albus, Scorpius y Yo somos el nuevo trio dorado aunque no lo creo Scorpius y yo somos como perro y gato no podemos estar mas de 5 min sin peliar, gritarno o insultarnos el heredo el mismo carácter de su padre y yo el de mi madre algo que hace que choquemos, yo se que para el soy solo Rose Weasley la prima de Albus Potter, compañera de estudios, rival en quidditch y sobre toda las cosas una de sus mejores amigas, si soy su mejor amiga y siempre estoy con el para apoyarlo la verdad a veces odio esta situación y quisiera alejarme de el pero no puedo extrañaría mucho las peleas con el a cada rato, estudiar con el, es como decirlo mi compañero fiel y eso me fascina, a veces pienso que debo olvidar todo esto que siento por el y seguir mi vida como si nunca hubiera sentido algo por el, pero algo en el fondo me dice que debería intentarlo que tal vez las cosas no son como lo parecen, pero soy demasiado timida y eso me frena a hacer muchas cosas, además que diría mi padre si se llega a enterar que su querida Rosie esta enamorada del hijo del Hurón, como le dice mi padre al padre de Scor, creo que me encerraría para siempre en una torre, ok no estoy exagerando pero si se pondría de lo peor, todavía no se acostumbra a la idea de Scorpius, Albus y yo somos mejores amigos desde hace 6 años wooh que rápido pasa el tiempo no  
¿6 años? Ya pronto terminaremos los estudios en Hogwarts y nunca tuve la valentía de decirle algo a Scorpius, solo me queda este año y el próximo, debo cambiar mi forma de ser he pensado en pedirle consejos a Victorie, mas que mi prima es una de mis mejores amigas, yo se que ella me ayudaría a cambiar, es la persona indicada para ayudarme con esto que me esta pasando, creo que lo mejor será escribirle una carta pronto antes de que me arrepienta, se que va a estar muy sorprendida, cuando nos veaos en navida me ayudara con ese cambio lo se, mientras seguire siendo Rose Weasley la mejor amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. Por cierto ahí viene Scorpius será mejor que siga escribiendo después antes de que descubra que todo mi diario tiene mis pensamientos sobre el.

-¡Hola Rose!, ¿ qué haces aquí tan sola pensé que estarías con Albus ayudándolo con la tarea de Historia de la magia?.  
No puedo creer que Scorpius cada día este mas lindo, ha cambiado demasiado desde que entramos a Hogwarts, esta mas alto y mas fuertes y esos labios wooh quisiera probarlos, ¡ALTO ROSE TE ESTA HABLANDO DEBES CONTESTARLE!.

-¿Rose estas bien? Te pregunte algo y estas como las nubes.

-¡Ahmm, Hola Scor disculpa estaba algo distraída pensando en el próximo partido de Quidditch que tengo! (¡Vaya que mala mentirosa soy!).

-Como digas Rose, ¿sabes en donde esta metido Albus? llevo todo el día buscándolo y no lo consigo así que supuse que estarías aquí y por eso vine a preguntarte, pero veo que andas en la nebulosa.

-Bueno Scor, la verdad no se lo vi esta mañana en clases pero no lo he visto mas, anda en un actitud toda extraña y se la pasa pensando en no se que rayos, pensé que tu sabrias que le pasa pero ya veo que no jejejeps.

-No importa Rose, igual necesito contarle a alguien una noticia que recibi esta mañana y como tu eres mi mejor amiga te la contare a ti primero, al demonio con Albus.

Mejor amiga si eso soy *suspiro*

-¿Qué noticia Scor?, es muy raro cuando dices eso.

-¡MI PADRE ME DIJO ESTA MAÑANA QUE TENDRE UNA HERMANITA, NO ES LO MEJOR QUE HAZ ESCUCHADO ROSE, UNA HERMANA, ME SIENTO TAN EMOCIONADO!

-¿De verdad? ¡Que bien!, se lo mucho que querías un hermano, estoy muy contenta por ti (Creo que debería pararme a abrazarlo para felicitarlo)

-¿Rose que te pasa?

-Nada, simplemente me iba a parar abrazar a mi mejor amigo que pronto será hermano mayor.

-¿Tu abrazarme? ¡QUIERES Y QUE HICISTE CON ROSE!

-¡Ven aca Scor, yo se que quieres ese abrazo!

-Esta bien Rose

*En ese instante se abrazan*

Pensamiento Rose: ¡Oh Dios!, que brazos los de Scor podría estar todo el día abrazada a el, ese aroma es tan divino. ¡Ya Rose seguramente esta babiando a Scorpius y tu cara de estúpida no debe ser normal!

Pensamiento Scorpius: Es muy raro que Rose me haya abrazado, pero no importa casi nunca lo hace y amo sus abrazos son excelente, como ha cambiado en 6 años ya no es la misma niña que conoci en primer año, ahora es toda ¿una mujer? Si una mujer, es extraño decir eso ero cada dia esta mas linda. ¡Scorpius saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, Rose es tu mejor amiga hasta ahí!

-¡Oye Rose, creo que es hora de ir a cenar, Albus debe estar esperándonos!

-¡Ehmm, si Scor vamos!

De camino al comedor, cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos viendo como habían cambiado las cosas durante 6 años que ya no eran los mismo niño inmaduros que se conocieron el tren de camino a Hogwarts, que rápido había pasado al tiempo; en el trascurso de la biblioteca al comedor iban tan cerca caminando que no se dieron que en cierto punto sus manos se rozaron y los dos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica que los recorría, se dieron cuenta pero decidieron ignorarlo ya que seguro era producto del frio que hacia esa noche al llegar al comedor Albus ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta. Albus Severus Potter, era igualito a su padre aunque había sacado la personalidad bromista de sus tios Fred y George, tenia el cabello igual a su padre, al igual que los ojos. Albus se sorprendió al ver llegar a Rose y Scorpius tan callados normalmente ellos dos siempre iban peliando o insultándose o si no simplemente hablaban sobre alguna tarea que les habían mandado pero no esta noche venían como pensativos los dos.

Pensamiento Albus: ¡Esto esta muy raro Rose y Scorpius vienen juntos y no pelean algo debe de pasar aquí!. Todavia me pregunto cuando es que Rose se dara cuenta que Scorpius muere por ella, y Ella por el son demasiado lentos los dos no quieren aceptar la realidad o tal vez tengan miedo del que diran, creo que es hora de darles un pequeño empujon a ver si se dan cuenta.

Como Rose y Scorpius iba tan distraídos no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que Albus, los empujo y ambos cayeron al suelo quedando uno encima del otro cosa que hizo que Rose se pusiera tan roja como su cabello, Scorpius al darse cuenta que estaba encima de ella lo único que hizo fue admirar sus hermosos ojos azules, nunca se había fijado que eran como color celeste, en eso llego Albus.

-¡Ay que torpe soy discúlpenme!

Scorpius se paro rápidamente para ayudar a Rose que seguía en el suelo tratanto de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar

-No importa Albus, de todas formas estábamos buscándote ¿No Rose?

Rose estaba en las nubes, no asimilaba lo bello que era Scorpius de cerca esos ojos color plomo que con la luz del día parecían tan trasparentes, su piel blanca y perfecta dios mio el era pefecto.

-¡Oye Rose, Scorpius te esta hablando!

-Ahmm,ahmm si si si te buscábamos.

Pensamiento Scorpius: Rose si que esta rara conmigo cada vez que estoy muy cerca de ella se queda las nubes, le pasara algo conmigo, ¡no lo creo!

-Oigan podemos pasar al comedor tengo hambre

-Vamos Albus tu con hambre te pones de muy mal humor y eso es insoportable ¿Oye Rose te sientas con nosotros o la mesa de Gryffindor?

-Creo que me sentare con Lily necesito hablar con ella.

En eso Rose, se fue a sentar con su prima Lily a la mesa de los Gryffindor y Albus y Scorpius se fueron a la mesa de los Slytherin, Scorpius iba muy silencio ya que estaba pensando contarle a Albus lo que le dijo su padre esta mañana y pensaba como decirle que empeza a sentir algo por su adorada prima Rose, bueno no sentir acepto que sentía algo por ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Scorpius Malfoy

Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, tengo 17 años voy al 6to año de Hogwarts, soy hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, se puede decir que mis rasgos son idénticos a los de mi padre si pelo rubio, ojos grises y rostro palido, aunque no herede su carácter que para mi forma de pensar el era algo imbécil cuando estaba en hogwarts a veces puedo ser tan arrogante como el pero es muy rara vez que soy asi me parezco mas a mi madre Astoria, mi abuela dice que me parezco mucho a ella en la personalidad asi que le voy a creer; digamos que me da igual el pasado de mi familia ya que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, en ese entonces mi padre nisiquiera pensaba cansarse con mi madre así que me da igual que soy hijo de un ex mortifago, todos los que dicen eso pueden irse al demonio así mismo juzgando un libro por su portada cuerda de idiota, cambiando el tema soy mejor amigo de Albus Severus Potter, quien lo diría no que los hijos de 2 grandes rivales en Hogwarts terminarían siendo mejores amigos, conoci a Albus el primer día en el tren no quedaba ningún compartimiento vacio así que me acerque a el de el, iba con su prima Rose solo ellos 2 y le pregunte si podía sentarme con ellos, para ser sincero no quería estar solo odio la soledad, el con gusto acepto y al instante me dijo "debes ser hijo de Draco Malfoy, eres igualito a el según lo que me dijo mi padre", yo solo le conteste "Mucho gusto, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy me sabe demonios el pasado de mi familia", su prima Rose lo que hacia era observarme mas no me decía nada, desde que la vi me pareció una niña muy linda ese cabello rojo resaltaba muchísimo y sus ojos azules aun mas, asi que me acerque a ella con intensión de presentarme y ella solo me miro de arriba abajo y me dijo "mi padre me dijo que no debo ser tu amiga" en ese momento sentí una gran vacio, estaba muy intrigada sobre ella y cueste lo que cueste me hare su amigo, al ella decirme eso yo solo sonreí de medio lado y me sente al lado de Albus, comenzamos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común de vez en cuando miraba a Rose y me di cuenta que ella solo nos observaba, a mitad del viaje ella se paro y solo dijo "Nos vemos en la ceremonia", Albus y yo nos miramos confundidos pero no le tomamos importancia, rara forma de conocer a Rose ¿no?, tengo que aceptar que hacerme amigo de Rose fue difícil, pero con ayuda de Albus, James y sus primos todo fue posible es algo que siempre les voy a agradecer. En este momento de mi vida acabo de aceptar que me gusta Rose Weasley, se que mi padre pegara el grito en el cielo cuando se entere pero saben que no me importa creo que he pasado 6 años de mi vida ignorando todo eso y es momento de enfrentarlo, no me importa sin ella no siente lo mismo que yo, de alguna u otra manera lo lograre y tengo a mi fiel compañero Albus a mi lado que nunca me deja solo y creo que le alegrara saber que al fin acepte que me gusta su adorada prima Rose, no creo que James o Hugo lo tomen muy bien ya que siempre protegen a Rose mas de lo debido pero poco a poco me lo ganare de eso estoy seguro, en este momento debería ir a buscar a Albus debo contarle que tendre una hermanita, estoy demasiado feliz por eso, bueno creo que estoy por hoy, ya veo porque mi padre me regalo este diario hace años y nunca lo use sirve para desahogarse es un buen regalo jajajajaja.

Situacion con Albus.

-Rayos, debo llegar rápido o Veronica pensara que la deje planta, porque demonios esta clase debía ser con mitad de grupo, ¡Que Fastido!. Por cierto Scorpius debe estar buscándome pero no importa creo que es la 2da vez que cito a Veronica no puedo dejarla planta asi que mejor me apuro.

Situacion con Scorpius

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, TODO LAS PUTA TARDE BUSCANDOLO Y EL MUY TONTO NO DA SEÑALES, SEGURO ANDA POR AHÍ CONQUISTANDO A QUIEN SABE, ESPERO QUE NO SEA A MI PRIMA VERONICA O JURO QUE LO DEJARE SIN HIJOS!.

-Sera mejor que busque a Rose, ella debe saber donde rayos esta el idiota de su primo. Seguramente Rose esta en la biblioteca últimamente se la pasa ahí, escribiendo en un cuaderno que nunca me deja ver, eso no me agrada.

Pensamiento Scorpius: Que linda se ve Rose hoy, cada día que pasa es mas hermosa, si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle lo siento, debería arriesgarme quien sabe si yo soy parte de su corazón tal y como ella lo es del mio, se que nuestros padres pegarían el grito en el cielo pero no me importa por Rose soy capaz de dejar todo y ser feliz con ella, tal vez mi madre y mi abuela me apoyen, se que padre dudaría acerca de que decisión tomar pero por ella todo vale la pena, mirala siempre sentada en esa mesa sola, escribiendo en ese diario sabra dios que cosas, ¿Sera que le gusta alguien y no ha querido decirme ?, o tal vez escriba poemas, se que a Rose le gustan ese tio de cosas todas cursis, a veces pienso que nuestra historia es como Romeo y Julieta separados por nuestra familias, bueno eso es una tontería yo ni siquiera se si le gusto a Rose, creo que debo averiguarlo cuanto antes o puede que sea muy tarde.

Situacion con Albus

Al fin llegare a tiempo para ver a Veronica, se que todo saldrá bien llevo mucho tiempo detrás de ella y al fin me ha dado la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que siento, espero todo se me de cómo quiero, si todo se da ire corriendo a contarle a Scor y Rose se que se alegraran por mi, aunque Scor va a querer matarme Veronica es su única prima, para mi mala suerte…

-¡Hola Veronica! ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Hola Albus!, de maravilla ¿y tu?

-Ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor, lindura

-Albus por favor no uses tu labia barata conmigo, ve directo al grano o quieres que te lo diga yo..

-Bueno esta bien…

-¿y?

-¡Veronica Nott! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Tengo que pensarlo..

-¡QUE VERONICA NO JUEGUES ASI CONMIGO POR FAVOR! *suspira*

-¡Claro que acepto que tonto eres Albus Potter, no entiendo como estas en Slytherin jejejejeps!

-Callate y besame Veronica, no ves que me haces muy feliz

-Si tu dices..

En eso Albus, tomo a Veronica de la cintura para acercarla a el y darle un tierno beso, su primer beso como novios, ahora faltaba la parte mas importarten contarle a Rose y Scorpius.


End file.
